


研究工具/插曲：夜夜

by huffalumpyyyyy



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffalumpyyyyy/pseuds/huffalumpyyyyy
Summary: *第五章结尾那个晚上 所以算是C5.5*老师视角





	研究工具/插曲：夜夜

无眠更无梦的这一夜，与以往所有无眠也无梦的夜大不相同，但仍是那样平静，仿佛黑夜永远不会结束，将一点一点铺满整个时空。就在这黑暗里，他和他的学生懒懒地相拥。小屋里浮着什么气味，像是草药的辛香，也许来自窗外，也许是他闻错了，但他梦也似的想象着别的，想象一些清醒时不应发生的故事。树影贴着墙根往客厅里飘去，风乘着云飞远，他看见外面天晴得不得了，甚至闪出几颗星星。他跟学生进屋的时候，也就六点多钟吧，那时外面还乌云密布呢。雨最终是没有下。

学生…今天考试，他在另半边楼监考，搬了凳子坐在门口。乌云快速变换着形状，低低地朝教学楼顶压过来。他一边关注着那朵云，一边用余光扫描对面，学生说自己在顶楼，上次考太差了——但没说在哪间教室，应该不会是最后那个吧？他视力还可以，能分辨出磨砂玻璃上边露出的一个个黑的头顶，虽然不清楚学生是不是坐在靠窗，但万一是呢？万一那个比别人都高出一截的长刘海就是学生……他出神地盯着那个方向，同时好像意识到这边教室的后排有些异动，是有条胳膊往隔壁桌伸长去，但他不想管。监考的真谛就是睁只眼闭只眼总之熬过这两个小时就行，不是吗？他感到眼皮有些重了……大白天的。已经十月，人的身体跟随上自然的节奏，也变得很容易疲倦，他慢慢抬起头，靠在门框上，目送那朵云转着裙边离开。真有意思，他想，不仅是他和学生，其他人其他事也都一样的急急赶着路，可没有几个能说出具体的目的地，就那样往前走呗，总会走到头的。他一时陷入了这个突如其来的想法，觉得自己的确比较成熟，起码比起学生来说，较为成熟。但他根本也不会知道，自己双眼空空望着某个方向，嘴巴不自觉地张开一点的样子，好像待哺的幼猫，随便一只大手就可以捏着他的后颈将他提起，不过出于不忍，才多多少少教给他些人生的经验。幸好在学校里，老师是围着学生转的，度过最初极为痛苦的两个月后，他就不再是任何人的焦点，他被啐到他们外面，眼看着这个结实而积极的闭环发出恐怖的轰隆声，滚向所谓高考的火光中去。他安全了。他也开始迷茫，就在这时，一个高而瘦的身影迎面走来，步伐不算坚定，唯有背后团团滚滚的烟尘托起那神的气质，而他从神的眼神中读不出任何承诺。如何才能承诺，他认真思考这个问题，他的学生，才不是神，可能转身走向他就用尽了所有的勇气……而且凭什么是学生给出承诺？学生才十七岁，十七岁，如果有人追究起这段畸恋，他对学生做的事和十七岁这字眼放在一起，在能确凿地定下罪名之外，还额外收获了些观众们的啧声。因为大家公认青春期的孩子拥有爱人的权利，但却不能随心所欲去爱……看起来一切都是他的错了……他很少反思到这么深的程度，这天是第一次，监考实在太无聊了。又有一朵新的云从东南方向来，他站起来，走到作弊那个人旁边，停了几秒钟抬脚走开，还特意收紧脚掌免得皮鞋的声音吓到那人。马上铃声就会响起，这个时机不合适。  
时机，时机真的很重要，他很好奇学生怎么做到每次都找准时机，来得正好，亲吻得正好，越线也正正好。他正跟另一个监考整理试卷，听到啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声近了，一抬头就是学生一只手推开门笑得风尘仆仆，不懂留白的儿童画似的，四肢和头顶正正好卡在边框。表情也很儿童，脸颊红扑扑的。他憋住笑，默念的试卷数量就乱了，只能再来一次。羞涩不是不常有，但学生最喜欢看他羞涩，喜欢他难以自持却一定要自持。学生挠着头退到门侧，从口袋里拿出另只手，颤巍巍摊开，淡黄色的便签纸正中央，学生用目光仔细描摹那句话：周日下午考完，来三楼xx教室等我，一起走。  
试卷数了三遍，每遍都数出来不同的数字。同事终于从他手里夺过那摞卷子，往指头肚上沾点口水，捻了两张想到什么似的，开口说，吴老师，你有事可以先走。他知道自己不能走，但居然毫不犹豫地说了好，谢谢。想着考生早都走完了，数出有错又有什么用。人总是第一时间想到自察，却从来都心不在焉。正义感与责任心是上吊时脚下不敢踢翻的凳子，上吊的死了，凳子翻倒在地，也是自尽的姿态——如何能告诉收尸的人，正义感与责任心真的可以救命。他把衬衫袖子放下来，扣好，走出门来发现校园已经很空了，他牵起他年轻高大帅气的错误，快步离开，仿佛学校里尽是威胁，而走出去是去寻找一处谅宥。他回头看学生，什么都没有说。就是这天，他们做了。

学生并没有他想象中那么主动，事实上他们都是第一次。起初在沙发上拥吻，学生把手规规矩矩放在他腰上，一会儿又挪到后背，用力地抱他，姿势越来越扭曲。他好想说，你到底要亲到什么时候，嘴张大也说不出口，舌头被挑起来压下去，他听见自己的颌关节咔地响了一声，嘴张太久了。想起上课时，他曾带去孔明锁鲁班盒之类的玩具，学生很聪明，借走没多会就都解开了，还跟他说，老师，我还会开锁，厉害吧？他说是哦，你很厉害，这我都不太会解。那时他心里还在偷笑，跟老师炫耀自己会开锁，是傻呢还是太不把他当回事了。他直到此刻才醒悟，学生是太把他当回事了，虽然只是无心，但那话语里的自信还是精准地刺到他。学生誓要开启一切能开启的，比如他的身体。他两只手扣在学生颈后，脊柱一节一节扭合，这时好似被上进庞大机械的某个部件，被迫那样兴奋地作业着。  
学生把他放倒在沙发上，沙发太硬了后背硌得慌，他稍稍睁开眼睛，一只红透的耳朵几欲盖住他所有视线，学生的唇正在他发际温柔地摩擦。他抽出手撩起学生的长刘海，看到那鼻梁侧面一点浅浅的痣，刚才的不适忽然间烟消云散，倒有种奇妙的感觉，他的学生捧着他，耐心十足地舔食，真的跟想象中大不一样。衬衫扣子一颗一颗解开，他的上半身光滑宽阔地露出来，学生好像一时不知如何面对这份坦白，又下定决心似的俯腰，亲吻他的脖子。那校服拉链划过胸口，冰凉凉的。他咯咯笑了。问他笑什么，他还是不讲话，曲起腿把脚伸向学生的下体。黑袜包裹着的，他略长的脚趾，有些过分灵活了，学生惊得睁圆眼睛，想推开却无从下手，也不敢盯着那里看。灿烈…灿烈……朴灿烈……他嘴里吐出学生的名字，仿佛一个系在心头很多年的绳结，在他发烧了的、黏稠的嗓子里慢慢解开。学生仰起头，大口吞着口水。  
脚趾可能是无意间勾到了学生运动裤的腰带，那截圆绳与他轻的重的急的缓的动作一齐碾动、夹缠，学生感到一种异常亲近、好似与他胞生的邪恶的力量——他总是带学生回到那个原点，是器官的错先于人的错，器官有自己的想法，也有自己的命运。学生把它掏出来，随便对准哪里，随便打了两下。然后他裤子脏了，西装裤隐隐闪着暗光的布料在腿根那里形成的每道褶皱，都盛了那么点，但还要更远些，从肚脐到胸口一滩，脖子上也有。他甚至感觉自己眉毛和睫毛也挂上了，左眼雾蒙蒙的，学生的眼神是在得意吧？或者被吓到了？他眨着眼睛想要看清楚，看到上衣外套掉下去一边，里面的T恤上斑斑点点的汗渍，头发乱糟糟的，而中间那张脸，依旧是儿童的脸。是因为离得有些远吗？分辨不清学生的年纪了。他蜷起脚趾，袜子居然还有温度。脚趾在木沙发光滑的表面上什么也抓不到的那种感觉、快要抽筋的感觉，令他更加感到羞耻。他用手臂挡住脸，简直无地自容，呆愣愣的他的学生，此刻正在想什么呢？他深知学生曾经以为他天真，那这本应是处子与处子完整的相互的一次胜利，被他毁掉了。他有点想哭，咬着舌头质问自己那是从哪学来的把戏，在哪看到的。学生一点动静都没。黄昏的时候，天黑其实是一瞬间完成的事，云从城市的边界浪一样涌过来，他虽然没看到，但又好像看到了。天就这样黑了。  
白衬衫是那样白，在阴天里甚至有些刺眼。他的穿衣习惯在学校里其实不算正常，好在这种着装跟他还算搭配，只是课教的不好的话，在其他方面认真就显得滑稽。学生终于从茶几上拿起那包未拆封的抽纸，窸窸窣窣抠了一阵，然后帮他擦拭。擦完，他才觉得腹部那块地方凉得有些疼了。他转了个身，面向靠背，让衬衫盖住肚子。刚好有一滴眼泪从眼角滑下去，他已经很久没哭过了，心里更加委屈起来。为什么要哭，倒像别人欺负了他似的。  
学生温暖的手掌握住了他的手腕，刚才发生的事像是已经过去很久。学生把他一点一点掰正，拇指揩去他左眼上的东西，学生惊讶地说，老师，你哭了？他一听这么轻易被发现，差点想要跳下地躲去哪里，刚才流泪的明明是右眼啊。学生恢复得好快，真是敏锐。  
没有，刚才，太激动了。他只能是这么说。那还是哭了？老师，如果你不喜欢的话，可以不…学生没有说完，还握着他的手。他心里生出悲悯的情绪，对自己。要哭的时候，一定是两只眼睛一起湿，这比爱情要平衡多了。我没有不喜欢。他坐起身，靠在学生肩上，小声地说道。

那天，他记得学生坐在教室最后排的角落，而他站在门口，等待朋友杜介绍他给大家认识。学生的一条腿跨到走道里，撑着后脑勺朝他看过来，他就是从那时起记住学生。他不过是来替几节副课，只需要向全体同学介绍自己，反过来则不必。要想知道那学生的名字，还要找个机会提问才行。后来第二节课他才有勇气指向学生，你，最高的那个，你来回答，为什么要这么做？学生站起来，低头沉默，估计根本不知道他在说什么。他想，正好，太好了。你叫什么名字？学生听到问题眼睛先抬起来，然后才是头。朴灿烈。学生字正腔圆回答，可能像在稿纸上练习几百次签名一样，学生也时不时对着镜子练习念出自己的名字。虽是如此，那名字仍然像一株自由生长的沙棘，未曾有任何人造访，他真想久久地凝视学生，给那枯瘦的枝桠看出绿叶，一年结十次果实，催熟它，看它在雨季里茂盛喧嚣的模样，一定很美。朴灿烈。这本该无穷无尽的。  
这无穷无尽的欲望、生命之外的部分，即病症，是从他这边传染给学生。那之后他越来越难把课完整顺畅的讲下去，念课本、提问的时候，他总是想走到学生的位置附近，或朝那边看，通常一旦意识到这个问题，他嘴里讲的什么一下子就都忘了，课堂上其他同学有几个在认真听讲的，便疑惑地看向他，他快要被他们的目光烧死，脸憋得通红。同学眼里就像哪里吹来一股邪风，将他整个的吹萎，吹散。每次上课前他走进教室，还挺拔鲜活的，四十分钟后就全然换了一个人，发型乱掉，粉笔灰四处蹭。他们之后这样讨论：吴老师实在不适合教书。  
他也想自己再也不要教书了，如果他不是老师，大可成为学生的别的什么。假如一定要相遇，他就得到学生经常出入的场合，网吧或球场，怎么才能顺理成章地熟识、赢得好感、发展成恋人。总之得要他先引诱才行；假如他晚生几年，或许他和学生就不再是他和学生，而是同为学生的他们。他最擅长的就是顺从，但不太擅长言谈，回到这座小城几乎没有交到朋友。错过的方式远比相遇的要多，他醒悟过来，互相知道名字就已经很幸运，而他和学生还要再多一点点交集。说真的，那天课堂上起哄的到底是谁，里面有没有学生，他早想不起来了。学生那一封检查被他装进衬衫胸前的口袋里，有点肉麻，少女怀春一样。他不经常拿出来看，却经常想到它，好像揣着一块薄薄的烙铁。他也分不清楚自己是肉身还是火炭，被灼烧还是加热它。有一天终于受不了了，心想我是有病吗，将那页纸取出，夹在词典里。然后没过两天，忍不住又要翻动词典了，说服自己学生是很远的、只能活在记忆里的人。怀旧的时候，人心情平和，不会埋怨或悔恨，他以为哀伤淡淡的，不久后就会消失。他回想学生的长相，是不是已经有点模糊？他抿着嘴笑了。  
但那真的不是能被忘记的脸庞，每个五官都长得很隆重，仿佛生来就带着什么使命。此刻学生的头窝在他臂弯，快要睡着了，而他难以入睡，疼痛的余韵像蛛丝在阳光下若隐若现，一边消磨人的神经，一边又轻飘飘地闪一下，仿佛是在戏弄谁，或者叫，在应和这故事的旋律。他动了一下胳膊，整条都麻掉了，然后他才发现学生的手放在他胸脯，两根手指还夹着他的乳头，就像夹着一截燃尽的烟。他对着空气问，你还会来吗？学生喃喃，会。啊，会，可你根本不知道我在哪。我知道的，在哪我都要把你找出来。好俗气，他想，但“我要找到你”分明就是咒语，让他失魂落魄地先跑向学生。他把薄薄的乳递给学生的嘴，嘴马上十足默契地张大、吮吸、啮咬。学生是在做梦吗，一点儿要停下的意思也没。他恨，自己为什么不是女人，空长这么个没用的器官，里面的神经却分毫不少，学生不满又不舍地吮啊，吮啊……那就是秃秃的烟屁股，停在舌尖难以深入，也给不出什么反应，但他内部早被吸得所有欲之管道皆已疏通，血液汩汩流向四方，又倒转回来，他好像被什么钵收进去了，自己也变成颤抖时会作响的金属。为什么不是女人，好麻，好想死。他抱紧学生的头颅宛若它是他最后的居所。他要把它带进坟墓里。

嗜欲癖总有一天会化成痨、或癌，他最开始并不以为然。学生急着去厕所，他却从前门出来拦截，说你跟我来一下。然后赶紧转身。他看见了，学生的裆部高高撑起来，藏了什么东西似的。在天桥上，影子一前一后移动，两棵极长极瘦的火柴影子，唯有那个突起依然明显，正要闯入初夏翠绿的树冠，也闯入他的视线。他不禁要猜测，学生是看到什么想到什么，才能在他课上这样情动。他知道学生没有女友，但总归是喜欢女孩的。  
因为这个缘故，他后来刻意躲开学生。那封检查最终又被他叠成小块，这次放进外裤口袋，但依然不怎么打开，打开看到学生青涩的字迹和毫无保留的用词，心会隐隐作痛。趁课间操偷懒的时候还回去吧，再直视学生的脸庞，当作最后一面。之前杜也找过他，说学校还在考虑，希望不大，毕竟这种科目谁都能带。杜的建议是他继续读书，过两年再工作……  
那个潮热的夏天过后，因为种种原因他最终还是留下来。就当是学校养的闲人好了，家里这么跟他说。学生表白那天，早上醒来他还想，干脆回大城市考学或找工作，在这耗着实在很没劲。上学期差一点爱上学生，虽然不会再有这种事，但总觉得自己犯了错，主动离开比较好。结果傍晚学生就追上来表白，他以为自己出现幻觉。许久未见，学生在考场上自暴自弃的堕落样子，实在戳痛了他。除了因为爱情，还有什么能折磨人至此呢？不知道是哪个幸运的女孩，他心里这样问着，但同时一种强烈的预感，或者说欲念，让他忍不住想象万一那个人是自己，譬如曾经幻想过的无耻的情节，全都偷偷潜入学生梦中，又会是怎样。脑子里一遍遍回放学生检查最后所写的“喜欢你我也是”……“喜欢你”…“喜欢你”…昏沉的夜的遮蔽下，他把手伸向下体，如果那天能帮学生弄一下…又伸向后面，或者用这里？啊。这怎么进得去？一定很痛。爱男人的男人发现这残忍又下贱的做法，让人在背德的木桥上战战兢兢，最终通行，最终受伤，最终无比满足又快乐。那里是地狱的入口。他端坐在讲台，沉浸在对所谓地狱的想象中，身下的木凳感应到什么一样突然发热。他缓缓抬起头，透过一片可能是泪也可能是别的朦胧，他看到学生正死死盯着他，英俊的脸幻化成动物相，仿佛在问：老师，你为什么意淫我啊？比其他几十颗正在演算、作答的黑脑袋还要更朴素纯真。那至清无鱼的眼神。他的心在极度震惊的一秒钟后迅速松懈下来，陷进胃里，好像吃了一勺热酱。万幸，连被发现意淫都只是意淫。学生到底为什么不认真考试？事情像那样简单就好了，司梦的神太懂他，太偏爱他了，让他想要什么什么就主动呈上。学生尾随上来，步步紧逼，问他难道你不知道？我爱你爱得发疯，我爱你爱得发疯啊老师。  
爱难以言喻，疯也难以言喻，是某些超自然的力量缠上学生，使学生缠上老师，还是那确乎无疑是爱？学生吻他、质问他、向他道歉、吻他……当他说，我没有不喜欢，学生立刻转过头来，几乎急切，那你喜欢吗？喜欢的…他说。他快要羞死了。没想到学生还要继续问，那为什么哭？  
就那么哭了，我也不知道。他在心里回答。他拂开学生的手，起身走向卧室，屋子里一盏灯都没开，但他走得很顺，先在床上躺了一下，正要扯过被子来盖的时候，学生进来了。学生站在床边，他等着学生开口，不知又会问出什么叫人难堪的问题。  
对难堪、别扭、不适之类的，难道有期待的成分吗？他的脑子转不过弯来了。学生看了他一会。背着光表情如何无法分辨，估计也不会有什么特别。他突然觉得，说不定学生的惊慌是装出来的，就像情节设置学生在哪处该哭、哪处发怒、哪处兴奋，学生的反应非常快，也纯粹利索地完成了动作，所以反倒叫人疑惑。他明知学生是多面的，却每次只被看到某一面，每次那一面都无限广阔地展开，这背后是否有其他，根本是没有力气去思考的。于是他伸出手，放弃这种更像是挑逗的僵持。不出所料，学生一点儿都没犹豫。他根本没用力，但学生却失控般地倒进他怀里。

看了看时间，已经凌晨两点了，他还是没能睡着，明天看来没法去学校了。学生吃够了居然还咂咂嘴，可笑得有点不真实。他深呼吸，让自己平静下来。等天亮了，这些混乱的想法都会消失，人在夜里就是喜欢胡思乱想。窗外并没有很安静，车熄火的声音，紧接着是一个女人的声音，应该是狗丢了，在找。他把头从枕头上直起来，听了听，没听懂那狗是叫什么，苍苍还是桑桑？沧桑？好奇怪，怎么会给狗取这种名字。女人在这栋楼附近找了好一会儿，声音惊动了住户，于是又有人开窗出来骂她，骂得越来越脏，但那女人居然没有离开的意思。学生背对他侧躺着，睡得很沉，他翻身下床，走到窗前把窗户打开，怕被人看到又退回来一步。站了几分钟，后腰开始酸痛，腿也有点发软，便用两只手撑着窗台。窗台不高，差不多就是讲课时候撑着讲桌的姿势。他动了动发硬的脖子，还有肩膀…做爱真累，学生怎么说也有六十公斤重吧？好像驮着这么重的东西赶了很远的路，走着走着把要去哪给忘了，但也不能停下，停下的后果比走错要大多了。也许他根本就是在绕圈子，重复做过的事、说过的话，想过的东西某一天夜里还会再次想起。  
老师？你在干什么？学生突然叫他，他一听就知道这不是刚醒的人的声音。他回答，没什么，有人吵架，我看看热闹。他想转身，却怎么也转不过来，得让学生换个称呼了，他可不想一辈子在讲台上。吵什么？学生问。有人找狗，被楼上骂了。他的声音开始颤抖。先把手拿下来，再挪动双脚，尽量自然……终于转过身，看见学生坐在那，眼睛都没睁，明明就是睡懵了。我什么也没听见啊。学生挠了挠手臂，慢悠悠说道。刚刚放松又猛地紧张起来，难道是他出现幻觉？外面果然一点声音都没有。他啊了一声，说可能是吵完了吧。  
哦。顿了几秒，学生又说，老师，你还疼吗？他咬紧牙关，心想疼或者不疼都说不出口，又想，这一夜之后，明天对他们来说会意味着什么？他好像不敢去看了。以前他高中的时候，背过一篇小说叫《饥饿艺术家》，那个赖在笼子里不愿出来的瘦骨嶙峋的人，或许可以解释这种执着吧？或者不用这么高深，想想飞蛾，想想一切卑劣而渺小的昆虫。它什么都给不了你，它愚笨的脑袋甚至装的下过去就装不下未来，但这就是它能给你的。什么都没有，就已经是全部了。


End file.
